nerfiefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarcasm
Lady LostrisCya, I'm going to respectfully ignore the last part and frame the part where you say you believe me *9:55Surprise the fun loving ponyHow unusual for a little girl's cartoon in the 80's to actually kill of 2 villains *9:55Manglytygall fandoms have good and bad parts to them *9:55Lady LostrisSelective reading ftw *9:55Surprise the fun loving pony *Off *9:55Cyanide3Lady: Nah eben if you stand infront of me you're not an angel P: *9:55ManglytygGirls cartoon *it should be a boys cartoon *do to the fanbase *9:55M67PattonZippoI didn't have cartoons growing up *Welcome to the Community Central chat ~ ~ Please read the chat guidelines and have fun *9:55M67PattonZippojust Star Trek *9:55ChaoticShadowso the s in vstf is for sarcasm right? *9:56ManglytygI was obsessed with animal cartoons *9:56Lady Lostris Cya, but that's probably because you're so short and wouldn't be able to see the halo from all the way down there *9:56RansomTime volunteer sarcasm task force, eys *9:56Manglytygto the point of which you don't want to know *9:56Lady Lostris No, it stands for sexy *9:56Cyanide3 Chaotoc: The S stands for sexy *9:56ZmarioPfft *I'm sexy *9:56Lady Lostris Too slow, Cya *9:56ZmarioI don't need a title to prove it *9:56ManglytygNo I am sexy *bro *9:56ZmarioI'm too sexy for my shirt *9:56Manglytygkk *I am a furry drawer *weather you wathc MLP or not Idc *we all have different opinions *and should respect it other for that *9:58ZmarioLady Lostrist where's my pizza!? *Lostris* *9:58ChaoticShadowprobably cold by now ~Skyler princess has left the chat. ~ *9:58M67PattonZippoWell, there goes that plan *9:58Lady Lostris You never gave me your order, so you were put at the back of the line again. Please try again tomorrow. *9:58Manglytyglol *kk *9:58ZmarioWhat : What : I refuse to not be served! : Zmario calls with a fake accent. *9:59Lady Lostris Special:Contact for all complains about service. *9:59ZmarioEllo me likey a pizza with mushroom please *9:59Surprise the fun loving ponyImagine a cartoon about colorful small ponies playing about but then it get grim and serious and dark to the point where a demonic centaur named Tirek gets killed of by a rainbow made of pure light *9:59M67PattonZippoBlech mushrooms *9:59Surprise the fun loving pony *off *9:59M67PattonZippo * M67PattonZippo is alergic to mushrooms *9:59ManglytygLots of people think negatively of Bronies and furries *10:00ZmarioMushrooms are awesome on pizza and even better fried *10:00Manglytygand I don't understand why *10:00Nerfmaster8why not deep fry a pizza? *10:00ChaoticShadowburn it to crisp is better *10:00ZmarioNo Chaotic Sit down *10:00ChaoticShadowaww :( *10:00Zmario #rekt *10:00Cyanide3 Lady: (sorry I was afk) I am too short? How tall are you? *10:00ManglytygRemember that person I nearly had a rage attack on *10:00ZmarioCyanide I'd like to place an order for delivery. *10:00Manglytygmy gosh *this close *10:01ZmarioWell I'm going to order Japanese food in about an hour *10:01ChaoticShadowbut you're italian *10:02ZmarioBUT *NOTHING *Japanese food is where it's at *10:02ManglytygBut senor *10:02ZmarioSenor isn't here *10:02Lady Lostris Cya, 1m80 *10:02Zmario * Zmario hides in the closet. *10:02Manglytygit means sir in italian *10:02Cyanide3 Lady: Close. verry close *10cm *10:02ChaoticShadowi thought that was "signor" *10:03ManglytygI must remember never to leave a rp I start ever ~Lady Lostris has left the chat. ~ *10:03ZmarioCyanide *Let's measure your brain capacity *10:03Cyanide3 ...okay? *10:03ZmarioCurrently 95% is being unused *10:03ManglytygIts a mee Mario *10:04ChaoticShadowMy IQ is 1. Help me Dr. Mario *10:04Zmariolets-a-see your chart-a *10:04Manglytyglol get it *Don't you recognise me *Its-a-me Mario *10:04ZmarioMama mia! Waddaveyoubennduinwityurlif-a? *10:04Nerfmaster8i'm gonna save this chat sarcasm by vstf for future laughs *10:04ManglytygAssasins Creed 2 and Mario reference *At the same time *10:05ZmarioNerfmaster *10:05Manglytygand the character who said that line in AC2 was named Mario *10:05ZmarioAre you a master of nerfing *10:05Manglytyglol *10:05ZmarioOr are you a master of the nerf football? *10:05Cyanide3 Nerf: It's just because Lady doesn't like me and she wants to vex me P: